User blog:DearlySkies/Request Your Chibis
I know there are like five people here but screw it, whatever. Let's see how long it takes for people to notice this hahahaha. As copied from the Steven Universe Fanon RULES *'Canon characters' or OCs **If an OC, it must be yours. **I need a photo reference or a detailed description (see THE BASICS) *''I reserve the right to decline requests'' *I will most likely be taking pictures on my phone and finish the piece digitally. If not, I will use Copics to colour. *No pornographic or gore requests *Be kind (Respect me and my time) *Please leave shipping requests to a minimum *If you will be uploading the picture to your character's page, please source me (at the bottom) *'I'm only drawing chibis because that's all i really want to draw right now.' *'Up to three characters per person/ request.' THE BASICS *I tend to get things done quickly but I have other requests, too. *I also suffer from a currently unknown and mysterious disorder that makes me sick very often so this will slow me down. *'I live in Okinawa and will post at awkward times.' *Please don't rush me. That's how I lose my motivation. *Do not ask me how your request is going. These are annoying and could lead to me dropping your request. If you are thinking of requesting but (OH CRAP) you don't have a photo reference, please use the below template: My ocs is _________. They are (height), and are (body size or type and for men). They have (hair colour) (hair style). They have (eye type), (eye colour). They have (colour) skin. For clothes they wear (look, there are a lot of different styles of clothing and then substyles in those styles but you know what would make my day? Say the clothing name and link a picture to what you want (GASP) because a tunic has many styles). She's a bird faunas and has tail feathers like (things)... you get the idea 'Example' My oc is Coral. They are shorter than Amethyst (4'7"), and are hourglass shaped. They have pink (#FFB2C9), long hair that is not tied in any way but she has a small lock of hair sticking up like Yang. They have close-set, down-turned, dark red (#D94055) eyes. They have cotton candy coloured (#FFE0F5) skin. For clothes they wear a sleeveless dress with this skirt but this colour (#D94055). Under her skirt, she wears bike shorts in this colour (#FFB2C9). She doesn't normally wear shoes but if you need to, she sometimes wears boots like these. I got lazy so here's my gemsona instead of an oc because screw it. Lycoris-colour.png Pieris.png Hadacolor.png The List #Alucard Nightshade - Dark #Rue Vanity - MN #Layla Violetti - Neon #All My OCs - Me #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN #OPEN Any questions? Comment below! How to credit me for ART Requested from DaniSkies How to credit me for RULES/ GUIDES/ BASICS Revised from DaniSkies If you want me to draw a canon character, by all means request it! Category:Blog posts